Digital imaging can be the creation of a digital image of a physical object. A camera, or similar device, can capture information directly from a physical scene or object. The camera can include electronics that can digitally gather and store sufficient information that can be used to reconstruct an image of the original scene or object. For example, the reconstructed digital image can be viewed on a monitor or display, printed on a printer, or stored on a data storage device. The image can include digital data that can be analyzed, manipulated and processed to obtain information about the object or scene that was captured. The image data can also be processed resulting in possible image modifications and improvements. The digital image data can also be provided by a scanner or similar device which can create a digital representation of, for example, a picture, photograph or other printed paper images.